robloxiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Robux
Robux - Concept '''Robux''' (singular ''Robuk''), stylized as '''R$''', is the sole universal currency on Roblox Community. Introduced on May 14, 2007, as a replacement of Roblox Points, Robux was formerly one of two currencies on the platform alongside TIX (which were removed on April 14, 2016). Robux is known as Roblox's primary currency by the community and staff; all paid items created by [https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Community:ROBLOX ROBLOX]within the [https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Catalog catalog] are sold for Robux, and user-created content like [https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Developer_product microtransactions] and [https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Game_pass gamepasses] also follow the same rule. The name 'Robux' is a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portmanteau portmanteau] of ''Roblox''and "''bucks''" (''bux''). How You Can Earn Robux Builders Club[https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Robux?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Players who purchase Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club or Outrageous Builders Club receive a daily Robux. The quantity of robux per Builders Club is under: * Builders Club members earn 15 Robux per day. * Turbo Builders Club members earn 35 Robux per day. * Outrageous Builders Club members earn 60 Robux per day. ''Note: Players also receive a 100 Robux bonus for their first-time purchase of a premium membership.'' CATALOG SALES BC, TBC and OBC users can sell T-shirts, Shirts, and Pants to earn a profit after Marketplace fees are calculated. Users can earn 70% of the item price (30% marketplace fee). This also applies to selling gamepasses, developer products and by Limited items. NBC users are only able to sell gamepasses and developer products, and will earn 10% of the price (90% marketplace fee). GAME DEVELOPMENT Players can sell Gamepasses and Developer Products to earn Robux in the same manner as Catalog items. Additionally, they can include gear on the game page, which will pay a commission to the developer every time a gear is purchased on that page. PURCHASE ROBUX Roblox released the ability to purchase Robux through their website on September 26, 2008, alongside the guest feature.[https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Robux#cite_note-2 [3]] The ability to purchase Robux through the RobloxMobile App was released on December 11, 2012.[https://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Robux#cite_note-3 [4]]Robux can also be purchased through a Roblox Card, which can be purchased at many stores in the US, Canada, UK, Australia and New Zealand, such as GameStop, Walmart, FYE, and more. Users with an active premium membership will receive an additional Robux bonus if they purchase Robux. Users who do not own a credit card can use Rixty System, which allows them to purchase gift cards and use CoinStar machines to change the spare change into Robux. Currently, Rixty does not work outside of the USA. HOW TO SPEND ROBUX You have many ways to spend your robux: *For 100 Robux, users in a premium membership can create GROUPS. **For 25 Robux, group owners can create a new rank for their group. **For 500 Robux, group owners can create a clan for their group. *For 1,000 Robux, users can change their USERNAME. *Users can upload thumbnails for their places. An image thumbnail costs 10 Robux while a video thumbnail costs 500 Robux. *Users can create a BADGE for their game at a price of 100 Robux each. *Users can bid on an advertisement for their games, clothing, groups or models for different amounts of Robux the value has to at least be 10 R$. *Users can purchase PAID PRIVATE ACESS to certain games with varying prices. *Users can purchase items in the catalog for varying amounts of Robux, excluding free items. *Users can buy gamepasses and developer products for specific games. *Users can upload an AUDIO FILES to the Library, with costs ranging from 20 Robux to 350 Robux depending on how long the length of the audio is. ROBLOX SCAMS Whats a Scam? The term '''scam''' is an attempt to trick a person into giving away their valuables and/or personal information to the perpetrator for anything that would be harmful to the victim. Scamming is unfortunately very common and problematic on Roblox, and players are advised to use the "Report Abuse" function in order to report any scams they come across. '''Theres some examples for you to distingue the diffferent scams in Roblox:''' *❤Redeem TONS of ROBUX❤ and ACCESS to ��EVERY Game Pass for FREE��! No information��, no anything! Just get a ��code��, and redeem here! It's simple, easy, and ��free��! Go to the following link��: (SCAMSITE) *��Simply go to the following link: �� (SCAMSITE) �� Unlock every Game Pass and get thousands of ROBUX. This is in appreciation of being an active player. Roblox thanks you for joining this group. �� Redeem your code Instantly. ��Simply go to the following link: �� (SCAMSITE) *"Hello. As appreciation for playing (RANDOMGAME), you have been qualified to receive a Roblox game card code for thousands of Robux instantly for free. Redeem your game card instantly, simply go to (WEBSITE). No information or download is required! *Hi There, You are eligible to receive thousands of Robux immediately. Your code: [RANDOM CODE]. Get your redemption codes before its too late! Go to [WEBSITE]! *That's right THOUSANDS of Robux for free, no account information, NO DOWNLOAD, simply fill your username. *Do you want ROBUX absolutely FREE? Tired of scams?No login info or downloads! Simply go to the following link: [WEBSITE] *��I got thousands of ROBUX and access to EVERY Game Pass just by getting a code.��Tired of scams?��No login info or downloads!����Simply go to the following link��: [SCAMSITE] *��ROBLOX is giving access to ALL Game Passes and Thousands of ROBUX throughout the entire summer to everyone! This is an official event so no info needed. Go to the following link for your code ��: [SCAMSITE] *��To celebrate the �� 4th of July ROBLOX is rewarding ��EVERY�� player with access to EVERY Game��Pass and Thousands of ROBUX ��. All you need to do is get your code INSTANTLY at the following link:��: [SCAMSITE] then redeem it instantly at: roblox.com/promocodes ��Don't forget in order to redeem �� you need to get your ��code�� first by going to the following link��: [ROBUXSCAMSITE] *Here is how to get free Robux. First, go to [ROBUXSCAMSITE] and then enter your username and select how much Robux you want. We will then attempt to connect to Roblox's servers. Due to our site being commonly used by spambots, you might have to complete human verification. Simply select an offer and then complete the survey, and then the Robux will be awarded to your account! *��Redeem ROBUX & Game Passes Instantly�� *��No info required!�� ��Just get a code, and redeem here!�� ��It's easy & ��FREE��!�� ��Instant Redemption!�� ��Check out the following link��:[SCAMSITE] *��Want ROBUX?����Access to Every Game Pass Too?����Tired of scams?����No info or downloads!����Instant redemption!���� Redeem NOW for FREE!����Get your code at the following link and yes its a link��: [SCAMSITE] *��If you are viewing this message that means you are qualified to unlock game passes, and R$ Instantly. �� ��Get your code for ROBUX now for FREE��. Get your code now at this link��: [SCAMSITE] SCAM BOTS These bots are programmed by an individual or group seeking account access to gain personal information. They are most commonly found in comment sections of games and items. They will usually say things along the lines of "THATS RIGHT, I received 25k Robux INSTANTLY from (scamsite.suffix) and no information is needed!". FRIEND AND FOLLOW SCAM BOTS This species of Bots Follow and friend request a certain user with usernames like "Clickme", "DontClickme", "CheckMeOut" and "Read/DontReadmyDesc". The Friend Server update has lowered the chance of getting these bots, but by now most of these bots have been terminated. If an account like this attempts to gain contact with you, report it at once.=